Updating of client applications is well known. Currently, when an application is opened on a client device, a pop-up window can appear informing the user of updates and requesting that the latest software be downloaded. This often requires the user to wait while the new software is downloading and then generally restart the client to ensure the software update takes effect. Thus, updates can interrupt the user experience, and, if they occur too frequently, can annoy users.